1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristwatch.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional analog wristwatch is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP2009-281961A), for example. The wristwatch is provided with a cutout portion formed on an upper (clock) dial, a sub clock hand (function indication member) is rotatably provided between the upper (clock) dial and a lower (clock) dial, a plurality of function indicating portions are formed on the lower (clock) dial such that the function indicating portions are exposed through the cutout portion, and one of the function indicating portions can be pointed by a tip of the sub clock hand.